


Hello, Again

by YesCaptain



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: ~Modern!AU~Sam and Frodo were inseperable as kids. They did everything together. What happens when Sam will have to move away? Will they meet again? Read to find out.





	Hello, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings or any of its characters. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. 
> 
> Based off of the prompt: "We grew up in the meadows together and when you were 12 you had to move and now we’re both in our twenty’s and live in the city and i spilled coffee all over you". Thanks to my partner in crime who has given it to me!
> 
> PS: This is just a very small and rushed fic, which I wrote at 11:30 PM, jut a disclaimer. If there are typos, that's why. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Frodo ran through the long grass that went up to his chin, searching for his best friend, Sam. "Sam? Where _are_ you, I give up!" Frodo yelled out, his eyes frantically searching through all the grass surrounding him, trying to spot the red-haired boy. "Oh come on, Sam!" The moment Frodo yelled that out, Sam popped out from the grass, jumping right in front of Frodo with a grin. Frodo gasped in surprise, taking a step back from the sudden "jump scare". 

 

"You couldn't find me!" Sam says proudly, crosses his arms. 

 

"Not true! I just...got tired." Frodo says, crossing his arms as well before taking a step forward to try and match him. "Besides, it doesn't matter. We're supposed to go inside, my mum is calling us." The brown-haired boy says, taking Sam's hand and running together towards Frodo's house, letting out laughs of content and happiness. 

 

The boys ran through the tall grass till they reached Frodo's small farm house. Walking inside, they found Frodo's uncle putting two bowls of cereal onto the dining table. "You boys didn't have your breakfast yet. Eat up, then you can go play outside." He said, before walking away towards the living room. 

 

Frodo looked at Sam with a small smile, then walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for Sam to be seated before they both dug into their cereals. With a mouthful of cereal still in Frodo's mouth, he said, "Wanna race to the park after this?". 

 

Sam eagerly nods his head, scooping up a large spoonful of cereal and stuffing it into his mouth. 

___

 

It was already the afternoon, which meant Sam had to go back home from the sleepover very soon. They've already completed their list of what they wanted to do that day. Feeling satisfied, Frodo just proposed to watch a movie till Sam's parents come to pick him up. Sam of course agreed, so they were now both collapsed on the couch as they 'watched' cartoons. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. 

 

Frodo jumped up from his seated position and ran to the door, opening it up to find Sam's mum. "Hello, Mrs. Gamgee. Sam will be here very soon." Frodo turned back towards Sam, running back to him to give him a hug. "I had a lot of fun, Sammy. But I think next time we should go to that next door farm and give them back their poor chicken." 

 

"Oh, alright. But you make sure the chicken is well kept till the next time I come. Then we can give him back! See you soon, Frodo." Sam says with a grin, hugging him tightly, before trotting away to his mother. 

___

 

Two days later, Sam has been told the worst news of his entire life. He's moving to U.S.A because his father had a job opportunity there that was better than in UK. "But father, please! What about Frodo? Is he coming with us?" Sam asked his dad with teary, wide eyes. 

 

"No, Sam. He's not. Do you want us to tell him or will y-" Sam cut him off by quickly turning around and running out of their house, towards Frodo's house. Luckily they don't live far apart so he knows where to go. 

 

Once he finally arrived, he didn't realize his face was tear stained, or that he was sobbing the whole entire time. 

 

Oh, and it was raining. 

 

Opening the gate to his house, he ran through the bath and up the porch, ringing the doorbell. He used the end of his shirt to wipe his face from any tears, until immediately dropping it once he heard footsteps. The door swung open, revealing Frodo's Uncle, Mr. Bilbo. He looked concerned the moment he saw his face. "Oh Sam, what's the matter?" 

 

"I need to see Frodo." Sam simply says, looking up at Bilbo. 

 

Bilbo nods, opening the door wider so that Sam could come in. Walking to Frodo's room, he gently knocks on it. "It's Sam." He says, slightly sniffling. 

 

"Come in!" Frodo says cheerily. 

 

Sam walks into the room with his head down, setting himself down beside Frodo. "So my dad told me something today." 

 

"What is it, Sam?" Frodo asks, already worried by the state of his dear friend. 

 

Sam lets out a choked sob, covering his face with his hands. "We're moving to America." He says quietly, a tear slipping down his face. 

 

Frodo's eyes widen, as his heart begins to race. "What...are you talking about? You can't move! You're not allowed! I don't let you, Sammy! You can't go." Frodo pleads, running his 12-year-old hand through his hair. 

 

"It's not my choice, Frodo..."

 

And for the next two hours they spent together, they sobbed, holding each other as if one of them were just about to die. That's exactly what they're thinking, though. How can either of them live without each other?

___

 

_10 Years Later.._. 

 

Frodo rushed through the mall holding his boiling hot cup of black coffee, as he just remembered he was late for his work. By one hour. Trying not to run into anybody, he speed-walked through the mall, trying to remember which side he parked. Finally he reached the doors for the mall, running out and scanning the parking, before realizing it's the complete wrong side. 

 

He's at the other side of the mall. 

 

Frodo let out a frustrated groan before turning around and now running back inside, passing a lot of _angry_ people. 

 

Once he was finally a lot closer to the other side, his shoulder lightly hit a women who was also running. Turning around, he yelled out to the woman, "I'm sorry!", before turning back around, getting ready to take a step forward to continue running, before a man completely crashed into him, making Frodo spill his now lukewarm coffee all over him. "Shit! I'm so, so sorry! Here, let me clean it up for you." 

 

The moment the man looked up at Frodo, he knew exactly who it was. 

 

_It's Sam._

 

"Frodo?" He says in a whisper, completely dismissing the fact that his white shirt was drenched in coffee. 

 

"Sam..." Frodo replies, tears springing up in his eyes. "Is it really you, Sam?" 

 

Sam eagerly nods his head, letting out a small laugh, grinning widely. "It's me, Frodo! It's me!". Frodo immediately embraced Sam, not caring if coffee stained his shirt as well. Clinging tightly to each other, they whispered each others names over and over again, as if it were a prayer. They held each other so tightly, not caring if people stared at all. 

 

_They held on as if Sam were about to leave again._

 

"I am never letting you go again, Sam. You hear me? My life was absolute hell without you." Frodo whispers to Sam, holding the back of his head. 

 

Sam nods, sniffling. "I won't go, Frodo. I'm not ever going to leave again." 

 

_And he has held up to that promise to this day._


End file.
